1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking whether or not a pair of connector housings of a connector has been engagedly connected with each other.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Frictional force generated between male and female terminals of a pair of connector housings may cause the connector housings to be engagedly connected with each other at a predetermined position. That is, one of the connector housings is prevented from being inserted a predetermined amount into the other connector housing. In particular, in the case of a waterproof connector in which a seal ring is mounted in the engaging portion of connector housings, the connector housings are required to be engagedly connected with each other against the resistance of the seal ring applied thereto in addition to the frictional force generated between a pair of terminals. Thus, waterproof connectors are often unconductive due to an inaccurate connection of the terminals.
Conventionally, it depends on an operator's feeling whether or not one connector housing has been fitted into the other connector housing at a correct position. Therefore, a connector incorporated in a wire harness is often defective due to the unfavorable connection between a pair of terminals.